


When The Day Met The Night

by dabster420



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dude i swear im not high, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of summer<br/>All was golden in the sky<br/>All was golden when the day met the night<br/>Summer (summer)<br/>All was golden in the sky<br/>All was golden when the day met the night<br/>Summer, summer, summer, summer<br/>All was golden when the day met the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

Molester moon was tired. He was tired of Anthony and Ian's dumb jokes. They'd hurt his feels one too many times. That was until they made, her. Sexual sun. The girl with the skin of piss yellow. To match his dust grey skin. She was booty and grease. Now all he had to do was make her hos.

First off, she had the sex drive of a wild camel and rays hotter than Justin byeber. She was tru booty with grease. 

Molester moon smelled down @ jer. A full, wyde, dusty smile. And she smoled bak with her creepy but boots full face. "Let's get sexual" she whispers. And that's all it takes. Molester moon slides his moon rocks into her vageen. It's so hawt that mm can feel his rocks meltong. "JIMMY JESUS!" He yells, sexual sun cackles as her vageen teeth cut off his moon rocks and munches down on it. Mm writhed in pain, "whyyyyyy why did you do that?" He asks.

"It was time to get sexual, but I think, we should make like mcr." She whispers, looking down at her weak mate. He cries a bit harder, it doesn't matter. Pepe woll be bye later to love him. "Well. Thnks fr th mmrs sxl sn." He whispered as she roated away ba k to her lover, who was totally not Ian because he has a "firm" butt according to other videos but we wouldn't know because that's not cool to just grope peopel. 

And with that, she was gone. Only his bloody stump was left. And he, yes, he was, well, he said "I'm not okay, I promise"


End file.
